


You and I

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, brings up Lydia's issues with Peter Hale and the bite from season one, they are stupidly sweet with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t say anything for a long while, just breathing together and soaking up each other’s presence. Boyd almost nods off, drifting into the dreamy, floating sensation of almost sleep when Lydia turns her head up to look at him. The movement pulls him back to full consciousness and he opens his sleepy eyes and asks, “Are you going to tell me what it is now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/gifts).



Lydia spots him across the quad. He has rich, beautiful brown skin, a long expanse with broad shoulders and a gentle smile tugging on his full lips. Stiles talks to him with limbs flailing, a sarcastic smirk on his face. Obviously telling an amusing anecdote, no doubt from one of the many times that he and Scott got into trouble. If you didn’t know him, it would seem as though Boyd is just tolerating his friend, but Lydia knows him better than that.

The tilt of his head, the small, subtle lean forward of his body towards Stiles. His smile isn’t only gentle, but entertained. Boyd doesn’t speak much, but he listens with intent, hearing not only the words, but the meaning below the surface. He’s amazing. That’s why they get along so well. He reads the small shifts in her moods with ease, can anticipate her needs and desires.

Sighing happily, she steps up to the pair and wraps her arm around her boyfriend. He pulls her close and places a tender kiss to the top of her head. “Hi,” he says softly, forgetting that Stiles is with them.

“Hi back,” Lydia murmurs while snuggling into his warmth. It’s not quite winter yet, but the air has turned cool and crisp as the semester goes on. She’s dressed for the weather with a light houndstooth jacket and grey tights under the short emerald dress, but the wind shoots straight through her bones today.

“And you don’t even realize that I’m here anymore, do you?” Stiles asks, though he already knows the answer. “Okay. Bye!”

Boyd waves at him without looking up and tugs Lydia around so that she’s facing him, taking his leather jacket off to lay around her shoulders. She shivers when his hands, always warm and soft, slide up her neck to lift her face up to meet his gaze. “Want to get out of here?” he asks. “Go to loft and just lay with me a while?”

She doesn’t need to respond because he knows that’s what she wants, so she rolls forward on her tip toes to instigate a kiss. He’s too tall for her to reach him on her own, but he doesn’t make her wait, leaning down to take her in a soft, liquid kiss. It warms Lydia right down to her toes.

They pull apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat nearby and Lydia lets out a satisfied sigh. Looking up into Boyd’s open, loving eyes, she says, “Let’s go.”

They go to the loft because Derek is out of town with Scott dealing with some territory concerns the next state over. As Scott’s second, Derek stands with him during any dispute or meeting. The Hale name carries as much weight as True Alpha status, and that always stands heavily on their side.

Derek gave each member of the pack a key before he went to South America to visit Cora the summer before. No one in the pack uses the keys often, mostly just for emergencies, but today Boyd and Lydia need to get away from everything. The loft is quiet, deserted, and calm, which is what they want.

Lydia kicks off her heels upon entering the loft and drops her jacket on the table, while Boyd makes himself comfortable on the worn, blue couch. She settles between his legs, laying her head on his chest, and nuzzles into him. Boyd lets out a long exhale while running his fingers through her silky, red hair.

They don’t say anything for a long while, just breathing together and soaking up each other’s presence. Boyd almost nods off, drifting into the dreamy, floating sensation of almost sleep when Lydia turns her head up to look at him. The movement pulls him back to full consciousness and he opens his sleepy eyes and asks, “Are you going to tell me what it is now?”

She breaks eyes contact and plucks at the hem of his sweater. He waits her out, knowing that if she wants to talk, she will with time. It is said that patience is a virtue, and he has it in spades. That’s one of the things that she loves about him. He waits for her, not pushing her when she’s not ready. But this is something she needs to share with him, not for his sake, but for her own.

“It’s been exactly two years since Peter Hale bit me.” She risks a glance up and meets his chocolate colored eyed with her own green ones. “He bit me and I survived. I’m not a werewolf. I didn’t go totally crazy. I survived. It feels good-no great. It’s just…” she trails off.

“It’s just that you’re reminded of all that terror on this day each year.” Boyd fills in where she left off.

Lydia nods and buries her head in his chest. Although she survived, she still has to live through it each year, sometimes each day. Boyd gets it. She feels a bloom of warmth in her chest and turns over to pull herself up and kiss him.

“I am so glad that you know me,” she murmurs into the kiss. At that, he grins so hard that the kiss breaks and they dissolve into the breathless laughter of freedom, happiness. The memories no longer weigh on her conscience. Hopefully it will stay this way forever, but if they don’t, she knows that Boyd will be there to lift her spirits.

The lay there for the rest of the afternoon nodding off from time to time, exchanging lazy kisses, and basking in the presence of their love. This is what she needed today. To spend her time with the one person who doesn’t need to hear her speak to know what she is saying.  


End file.
